Eggs Talley
| Last = | Appearances= 17 episodes (see below) | Aka = Eggs | Status = | Place=Memphis, Tennessee | Death = 2009 | DeathEp= | Species = Human | Powers = All human abilities | Profession = *Guitarist *Maryann's Servant | Family = *Mr. Talley - Grandfather † *Mrs. Talley - Grandmother † *Jefferson Talley - Father *Rina Talley - Mother *Tara Thornton - Girlfriend | Actor = Mehcad Brooks | Gender = | cause of death = Shot in the head | killed by = Jason Stackhouse }} Benedict Talley, more commonly known by his nickname "Eggs", was Tara Thornton's boyfriend of on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American co-starring actor Mehcad Brooks, Eggs makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. The murder weapon of choice of Maenad Maryann Forrester, Eggs was a recurring character through the series' second season, until his untimely demise in the Season 2 episode . He was last seen in a flashback on the episode in the series' third season. __TOC__ Personality Prior to his "new life" Eggs lead a violent and dangerous life, growing up in foster homes and witnessing a man die after a gunfight. He eventually ended up under a bridge after two stints in jail (for drug dealing, drug possession and assault, respectively) and was taken in by Maryann Forrester and her servant Karl. Maryann promised Eggs he would get back on his feet during his stay with her, but in reality she never intended for him to leave her. Maryann used Eggs as a weapon, possessing him and controlling him into killing victims of her choice. After Maryann's eventual defeat Eggs understood she had not been benevolent and asked Sookie to help him retrieve his memories. Once he did, he blamed himself for the murders committed by Maryann and tried to turn himself in to Andy Bellefleur. He was shot by Jason who thought Eggs, who was in an erratic and traumatized state, was assaulting Andy. Sadly, Andy was promptly forced to posthumously frame Eggs for Maryann's murderous rampage, seeing as there was no other explanation for Eggs being shot in the head. Andy took responsibility for the shooting. Eggs' death had great psychological impact on his girlfriend Tara Thornton, who became wrecked after the incident. Eggs was interred in Bon Temps Cemetery, in a funeral paid for by Sookie. Early Life Eggs grew up in foster homes in Memphis, Tennessee and had a very unhappy childhood. After he turned 18 and was out of the foster system, Eggs fell in with the wrong crowd and did a lot of things he was not proud of, although he never elaborated on this. After he was arrested, he was taken in by Maryann Forrester. While living with her, he learned to play guitar. Biography |-|Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= Though not aware of it, Maryann was using Eggs as a way to keep Tara near her (while at the same time channeling the energy they created together). In the Season 2 premiere, Eggs revealed that he'd been smoking pot since he was 10. And when Maryann paid a visit to Sam at Merlotte's, Eggs accompanied her and united with Tara. {2x01}} Shortly after Tara moved into Sookie's house, she was given a birthday surprise by Maryann, Eggs, and Karl. And during the party, as Maryann began expanding her power over the Bon Temps citizens, him and Tara had sex. {[crossref|2x02}} When Tara denied Maryann from staying at Sookie's house, Eggs claimed that Tara had no clue what family was (which she vaguely agreed to). But the two reunited when Tara changed her mind. {[crossref|2x03}} Maryann sent Eggs and Tara out to get a new water heater but during their errand, Eggs sensed something familiar about their location. After hours of hiking, they came across a bloody site. This site, according to his blacked out memory, was where Miss Jeanette was scratched and killed. When they returned to the Stackhouse residence, they saw the house in disarray. Eggs and Tara followed the trail of clothes and found an orgy hosted by Maryann. The Maenad shortly took over the couple. The next morning, they woke up with no recollection of the night before. When they go to Merlotte's, Lafayette warns Tara about her boyfriend and that their relationship is 'Satan in a Sunday hat' (something that appeared to be true). Sam appears nervous around Eggs because he was helping Maryann in her goal to cut out his heart. That night, Maryann possessed Eggs and used him to cut out Daphne Landry's heart. Scared and disoriented, Eggs abruptly comes into Merlotte's and Tara immediately takes him home. Maryann prepares a [[Hunter Souflee] for Tara and Eggs, which they eat whole heartedly and fall under Maryann's influence. The next day, they notice that they have multiple bruises (ones that they inflicted on each other while Maryann was controlling them) and when they go to Merlotte's, Lafayette believes that it was Eggs who beat her and threatens Eggs. Tara breaks up the fight between her cousin and boyfriend and Tara and Eggs leave. During a game of poker, Lafayette and Lettie Mae kidnap Tara and take her to his home. Eggs wants to go after them but Maryann assures him that she'll come back (which turns out to be true). Tara goes to Sookie's house and tries to get him out of the house but with no avail. Maryann then approaches them and her influence grasps Tara once again. When Sookie goes up to Gran's room, Tara and Eggs are decorating a nest with an ostrich egg in the center. In the season finale, Eggs stabs Sam in the chest but the distraction caused by Sookie saves his life. Once Maryann is killed, Eggs freaks out over his bloody hands and seems to have completely lost it. At his tearful request, Sookie opened up Eggs' mind and revealed the damage he did while under the control of Maryann. Racked with guilt from what Maryann forced him to do, Eggs decided to turn himself in to Andy Bellefleur. Andy showed Eggs sympathy for his crimes on the grounds that he was under Maryann's control. Eggs pulled out the bloody knife he used in an attempt to force Andy to arrest him for all the people he had killed, which startled Andy and made him back away in fear. Eggs met his demise at the hands of Jason Stackhouse when Jason misunderstands the scene and shoots Eggs to "save" Andy. Upon realizing the truth, Andy told Jason to run off and pretend it never happened taking the blame for Eggs' death. |-|Season 3= A small funeral was held for Eggs at the Bon Temps graveyard. Sookie paid for the services, and consoled a mourning Tara. They were the only two that gave last respects to Eggs. Eggs is seen one last time during a flashback in which Jason remember his death. Gallery Images ShakeandFinger1.jpg Notes * Prior to Eggs' death, Jason had never killed anyone before. He would later be responsible for the deaths of Franklin Mott, Felton Norris, Chelsea, and a whole bunch of unnamed vampires in Season 5. * Shooting Eggs led Jason to be tangled up with the police some more, and eventually inspired him to become a cop himself, which succeeded sometime before season 4 and after season 3. * Eggs' death, along with Franklin's actions, may have drove Tara away from men and into a relationship with Naomi. * Maryann picked up Eggs to become her murder weapon. Her real reason for picking up Tara is still unknown, but seeing as she carefully led Tara and Eggs into each others arms, she may have been meaning to find Eggs a mate - perhaps even Maryann's choice of Tara may have been racially motivated, something Tara emphasizes when saying "Is that a hobby of hers, collecting stray black people?" when she first meets Eggs. * In the novels, Eggs had a romantic relationship with Tara, that ended shortly after they attended the orgy together. Appearances Season 1 *"You'll Be the Death of Me" Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" *"Scratches" *"Shake and Fingerpop" *"Never Let Me Go" *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" *"Release Me" *"Timebomb" *"I Will Rise Up" *"New World in My View" *"Frenzy" *"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" (death) Season 3 *"Bad Blood" (corpse) *"It Hurts Me Too" (corpse) *"I Smell a Rat" *"Evil is Going On" Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans